far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
SpinTires Hard Mode - Weekly Livestream - August 21st, 2014
SpinTires Hard Mode - Weekly Livestream - August 21st, 2014 is the YouTube upload of of SpinTires Hardcore Mode! Weekly Livestream 3 hosted on Kurt's Twitch channel. Video Overview Kurt goes live and says the livestream announcement video is taken a while to upload, but he will get going in SpinTires Hardcore mode on the Coast map. Somebody tells Kurt to check the donations to Child's Play Charity, and $11,205 have been reached, beating the goal from Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 394 - Wires Crossed. Minecon 2014 will not be happening, instead it will be in Spring 2015 in London. Hopefully the weather will be better in Minecon 2012 in Paris, but an Icelandic volcano Bardabardabunga may send us to a new ice age. SpinTires starts up and Kurt gets in the C-6522 to refuel the D-537 that ran out of fuel feet from the fuel depot. The C-6522 reaches the depot and refuels the D-537 and the D-537 repairs the C-6522 in kind. Getting a garage carriage on the D-537, Kurt takes it to the garage and delivers the two garage points, and Kurt plots a course in the C-6522 to see if it can deliver a garage carriage. Loading it up, Kurt talks about console gaming and not doing a $6,000 Patreon milestone until all milestones have happened. The Podcast's name has been chosen as well. Getting in the C-4320 to go to get more lumber, Kurt talks about Ewan McGregor's Long Way Around and Long Way Down and his thoughts on the new series of Cosmos. He also talks about how exciting MindCrack Ultra Hardcore Season 3 went live. Starting the crane game with the logs, Kurt packs it himself and begins to ease out of the lumber yard, and SethBling raids the stream. The C-4320 gets wedged and Kurt is not sure what happened. Kurt unloads the C-4320 and he completes one of the objectives. On the C-6522, Kurt loads up the garage trailer to go uncloak the third garage. Kurt unlocks the garage, and now he just has to get to the second objective and beat the map. The D-537 has a cart with crane and Kurt loads it up as he goes to the self-packing lot. Kurt loads it up far easier than he did with Biffa and drives the D-537 and unloads it, completing it at one hour forty-four minutes according to SpinTires. Now with the map completed, Kurt says that he missed a truck and did not uncloak everything, but the map is complete. With the C-255 Kurt goes to the part of the beach he could not reach in Let's Play SpinTires - 28 - Beach Drive (Coast Map Complete). Removing a cloaking, Kurt drives across the beach and reaches the invisible wall at the world's end. Kurt drives into the ocean and the water reaches the windows but Kurt is driving fine into the water. Kurt then realizes that he was just driving up against a wall. Kurt backs the C-255 up onto the beach and sees his achievement for beating the Coast on Hardcore mode. Kurt thanks everybody being a part of the third livestream and promises there will be a new game next week.